fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Canine Craziness 2
A sequel to "Cartoon Canine Craziness" from the fanfiction website. Starring *Pluto (from Mickey Mouse) *Buttons and Runt (from Animaniacs) *Wile E. Coyote (from Looney Tunes) *Spike (from Rugrats) *Sparky (from The Fairly OddParents) *CatDog (from CatDog) *Odie (from Garfield) *Snoopy (from Peanuts) *Pal (from Arthur) *Dino (from The Flintstones) *Astro (from The Jetsons) *Scooby-Doo (from Scooby-Doo) *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Spunky (from Rocko's Modern Life) Plot Cartoon dogs are sent by Cape Cod, who told them that the other cartoon dogs have been kidnapped, so it's up to them to save the day. Transcript Part One: The Beginning (At Mickey Mouse's House, Mickey is sleeping in his bed, then wakes up and yawns) Mickey: "Ah, what a beautiful day, let me go say hey to Pluto." (Pluto is sleeping in his doghouse, then yawn and wake up, then a shadow comes up to him, and it's not Mickey. The shadow gets closer as Pluto starts howling, the shadow is gone, and Pluto's gone, and only his collar remains. Mickey comes outside as he was about to say hey to Pluto, he sees nothing but his collar) Mickey: "Pluto?" (Mickey goes off, holding the collar, searches for Pluto) Mickey: "Pluto, where are you?" (Then, we go to Rocko's House, were Rocko and Spunky are in the kitchen) Rocko: "It's a beautiful day, huh Spunky?" (Spunky pants and wheeze, while drooling on the floor, and barks in respond) Rocko: "You stay here, while I go use the little wallaby's room, then we can go out for breakfast, okay?" (Spunky barks in respond, and sits there, still panting and wheezing and drooling on the floor, until a shadow comes in, and it's not Rocko. The shadow gets closer, as Spunky whimpers. The shadow is gone, and Spunky's gone too, leaving only his collar, Rocko comes out and notices Spunky's gone. Rocko stands there, shocked, picks up his collar,and prepare to scream) Rocko: "SPUUUUUUUUNNNNNNKKKKYYYYYYYYY!" (He screams so loud, the whole neighborhood can hear him) (Then, to the Pickles' House, were Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil are playing in the playpen. Then, outside, Spike is snoring in his doghouse, and he wakes up when the shadow appears. The shadow comes up to Spike, as he is terrfied and howls. The kids hear Spike howling for help, as Tommy looks outside and notices Spike's gone, and only his collar is seen) Tommy: "Uh, guys?" Kids: "Yeah?" Tommy: "Did you hear Spike howling?" Kids: "Yep!" Tommy: "Where did Spike go?" Phil: "Maybe he's gone touse the doggy potty." Lil: "Or maybe, he's playing in the flower bed." Chuckie: "I just hope Spike isn't somewhere that's scary!" (Chuckie shivers) Kimi: "Maybe he's in his own doggy world!" Tommy: "Maybe you're right. Anyways, let's go back to playing, he'll proberly come back!" (The kids continue playing) (Then, to Arthur's House, Pal is sleeping in his doghouse outside, he yawns and wake up, until a shadow appears and comes to Pal. Pal starts whimpering, then the shadow and Pal are gone, keaving his collar behind) (Inside the house, Arthur, D.W. and parents are in the kitchen, getting prepared for for breakfast) Jane: "Arthur, don't forget to feed Pal!" Arthur: "Okay, Mom!" (Arthur comes outside with dog food. As he runs up to the doghouse, he realize Pal's gone, and only his collar remains) Arthur: "Pal?" (Arthur picks up the collar, and goes out searching for him) Arthur: "Pal? Pal? Pal, where are you?" (Then, we go to Garfield's House, Odie is sleeping on his dog bed, and wakes up and yawns, until the shadow comes up to him. Odie is frightened and try to run, but the shadow captures him and leave) (Garfield comes to the room, and notices Odie's missing) Garfield: "Odie? Where did he go? He probably went to the little dog's room, huh." (Garfield walks off) Part Two: The Bus Ride (At the house of Buttons and Mindy, Buttons is in his doghouse resting, while Mindy plays in the sandbox, when her mom comes out) Mindy's Mom: "Okay, Mindy! Mommy's off to the grocery store." Mindy: "Okay, Mrs. Lady!" Mindy's Mom: (Groans) "For the last time, Mindy, call me "mom", not "lady"!" Mindy: "Okay, Mrs. Lady!" (Mindy's Mom sighs and walk up to Buttons) Mindy's Mom: "Buttons, wake up!" (Buttons wakes up quickly, and hit his head on top of the doghouse entrance, and dizzly walks around in pain, and shakes his head) Mindy's Mom: "Listen, I'm going to the grocery store, and please keep an eye on Mindy. Don't let her get away with anything, you hear me?" (Buttons shakes his head which means a yes) Mindy's Mom: "Good dog!" (Buttons do what he's told, until the phone rings. Buttons looks at Mindy, while he goes inside the house. Mindy is still playing in the sandbox. Buttons answers the phone) Voice: "Hello, are you Buttons?" (For the very first time, Buttons speak) Buttons: "Uh, yes!" Voice: "Listen, there are cartoon dogs that have been kidnapped, and we need your help, could you help us?" Buttons: "Uh? I don't know." (Buttons look outside, and see Mindy still playing in the sandbox) Buttons: "You know, I have to look over to my owner, you know she's a little girl, just 3 years old, and I gotta keep an eye on her!" Voice: "I know you have to watch over your girl, but we need you, so can you?" (Buttons doesn't know what to do, either watch Mindy, or save the dogs) Buttons: "Alright, I'll save the dogs!" Voice: "Great! I knew we depend on you! The bus stop will be hear any minute!" Buttons: "Okay!" (Buttons hang up) Buttons: "I gotta get going! But wait, I can't leave Mindy alone, she'll might get into trouble, what should I do?" (Buttons think until a lightbulb pops up) Buttons: "I have an idea! But first, I better hope Mindy's still out there!" (Buttons run outside, and see Mindy still playing the sandnox) Buttons: "Phew! Let me do this quick, before the bus come!" (Buttons made a dummy of himself sitting out there) Buttons: "There! The dummy is finished, now I better get going!" (Buttons dash to the front yard, sitting and waiting, until the bus comes) Buttons: "About time!" (Buttons find a seat, as the bus take off) (At Hollywood, Rita and Runt are laying next to a building, until the phone rings) (Rita answers the phone) Voice: "Hello, I need to speak to Runt, is he there?" Rita: "Yeah, he's here! I'll put him up. Runt, someone wants to talk to you!" (Runt gets up and skip around) Runt: "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Somebody wants to talk to me!" (Rita gives him the phone) Runt: "Hello?" Voice: "Hey, cartoon dogs have been kidnapped again, and we need you to save them, so can you do it?" Runt: "Yes, yes, I definitely, definitely will!" Voice: "Okay, the bus will be here any minute!" Runt: "Okay, bye-bye!" (Runt hangs up) Rita: "So, what's going on Runt?" Runt: "Dogs were kidnapped again, and I need to save them! I have to go!" (Runt runs up to the bus stop) Runt: "Rita, I want you to know that you'll be good dog, definitely a good dog, while I'm gone!" Rita: "Listen, Runt, for the kast time I'm not---" (Her line was interrupted when the bus arrives) Runt: "The bus is here!" Rita: "Well, I'll be seeing you!" (Runt gets on board) Runt: "I'll be seeing you, too!" (The door closes as Rita waves goodbye to Runt, he waves to her, too, as the bus start to take off. Runt tries to find a seat, as he finds a seat were Buttons is sitting on) Buttons: (notices Runt) "Hey, wanna sit here?" Runt: "Sure!" (Runt sits next to Buttons) Runt: "What's your name?" Buttons: "Buttons, what's yours?" Runt: "I'm Runt!" Buttons: "Well, it's nice to meet you, Runt!" (The bus drives off) (Then, we go to CatDog's House, were Cat and Dog are relaxing on the couch, until the phone rings) (Cat answers the phone) Cat: "Hello, Cat speaking!" Voice: "Listen up, Cat! Cartoon dogs have been kidnapped!" Cat: (Not very thrilled) "Again?" (He remembered the first time he and Dog had to save the dogs) Voice: "Yes, now listen! We need you and Dog to come and save the dogs, will you do it?" Cat: "Listen, as I'm flattered by your question, I think I should say, NOT!" Voice: "Well, okay, let me speak to Dog, I'm sure he will agree." Cat: "I bet." Voice: "Just let me speak to Dog, okay?" Cat: "Okay! Dog, someone wants to speak to you!" Dog: "Hi ho diggety!" (Cat gives Dog the phone) Dog: "Hello?" Voice: "Listen, Dog, I need you and Cat to save the cartoon dogs, who've been kidnapped again, will you do it?" Dog: (Bouncing to the roof, sending Cat flying with him) "HI HO DIGGETY!" (Dog lands to the floor, while Cat crashes to the floor) Dog: "We'll do it!" Voice: "Good! Bus'll be here any minute!" (Dog hangs up) Cat: "Dog, we've been through this the last time, remember?" Dog: "Yep!" Cat: "Well, I don't wanna go through this again!" (CatDog walk outside waiting for the bus to come) Dog: "But Cat, we gotta, just think about those poor dogs, just poor, hungry, thirsty, Cat we gotta do it!" Cat: "Dog!" (The bus arrives) Dog: "The bus is here!" (The door opens as CatDog come in) (The bus take off, as CatDog find a seat. They sit on the right next to the left seat, where Buttons and Runt are sitting) Dog: (Waving at Buttons and Runt) "Hey there!" Runt: "Hey, Dog, it's definitely good to see you again! Look Buttons, it's CatDog!" Buttons: (Acting nervous) "Uh, hey! Uh, it's kinda weird you're attached to a cat, how did that even happen?" Cat: "Well, it's a long story, you see, when I was a kitten and Dog was a puppy, we've been test subjects for a DNA project, and we were attached, and they try to seperate us but it didn't work." Dog: "And that's how we've been a CatDog ever since!" Buttons: "Oh, a okay, interesting!" Runt: "That was the best story I've ever heard!" (The bus continues driving off) Part Three: A Stay the Hotel (The sun sets, while the bus continues driving) Buttons: (yawns) "I'm tired." Runt: (Holding it) "Uh, I think need to use the little pott-pott!" Cat: "I'm tired too." (Dog looks out the window and looks at the bus driver) Dog: "Hey, bus driver? Are we getting there yet?" Bus Driver: "No, we're not there yet, we've got lots and lots o'miles to get through." Cat: (mad) "Terrific! We shoulda stayed home!" Bus Driver: "Why don't I drop you off at a hotel?" Cat: "Sounds like a good idea." Buttons: "I'm in!" Runt: "Me, too!" Dog: "I'm in, too!" Cat: "What kinda hotel should we stay at?" Bus Driver: "What about the Dog Hotel?" (Cat's eyes bulge) Cat: (Not very thrilled) "Dog Hotel?" Buttons, Runt and Dog: "Yes!" Cat: "No, I can't go to a Dog Hotel, I'm a cat, what should I do?" Bus Driver: "Why don't you use a disguise, to fool dogs into thinking you're a dog?" Dog: "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Cat! We'll disguise you like a dog!" Cat: "Well, at least it'll keep from being maimed by dogs." (The bus stops to the Dog Hotel) Bus Driver: "We're here! I'll be back tommorrow---" (Cat interrupts) Cat: "Hey, what about my disguise?" Bus Driver: "Oh, I almost forgot!" (The bus driver pick out dog ears) Bus Driver: "Here's your disguise!" Cat: "That's it? Just some lousy dog ears?" Bus Driver: "Come on, take 'em, I don't have all night!" Dog: "Yeah, Cat, take 'em! You wanna be maimed by dogs?" (Cat stares at Dog, Buttons, Runt and the bus driver, and sighs) Cat: "Gimme the ears!" (The bus driver gives Cat the ears, as Cat put them on) Cat: "I knew we should've stayed home!" Dog: "Well, look on the bright side, you won't be maimed by dogs." Bus Driver: "I'll be back tomorrow, I gotta call---oop, I mean pick up dogs!" (The bus driver leaves) Cat: (Suspicious) "There's something familiar about that bus driver!" Runt: "Nope, doesn't ring a bell!" Dog: "Doesn't ring a bell, neither!" Buttons: "He's right! There is something familiar about him." Cat: "Yep, there is something familiar about him, but let's go in!" (Buttons, Runt and CatDog go inside the hotel. Inside the hotel, they ask for a reservation) Cat: "Excuse me, manager? Can we have a reservation?" Manager: "You can, just follow me." (The manager shows Buttons, Runt and CatDog up to their room. Their room is room 82) (The man opens the door to the room. The room fills clean and smells good. No messed up beds or broken windows, just a normal room) Cat: (Amazed) "This room seems nice!" Runt: "Excuse me?" Manager: "Yes?" Runt: "Is there a bathroom in there?" (Runt holds it) Manager: "Why, of course we have a bathroom in their." Runt: "Thank you!" Manager: "Okay, you may go in now." (The manager closes the door, as Buttons, Runt and CatDog are amazed by the room) Runt: "I need to use the bathroom, I definitely, definitely need to use the bathroom!" (Runt runs into the bathroom, as Buttons start to have conversations with Cat) Buttons: "So, Cat? What's it like being attached to a dog?" Cat: "Well, it's okay and all, but sometimes I'd wish to be a normal cat." Buttons: (Slowly shaking his head, meaning yes) "Uh-huh! So, Dog? What's it like being attached to a cat?" Dog: "Great!" Buttons: "Okay!" (Runt comes out the bathroom, as he sighs in relief) Runt: "I'm finished, I'm definitely finished!" Cat: "Great, now if you excuse us! We need to use it, too!" (CatDog go inside the use the bathroom, as Buttons and Runt watches them off screen) Buttons: "Hey, how do you do that?" Cat: "Uh, we can't tell you!" (Cat closes the bathroom, while Buttons and Runt sit there, thinking about Mindy and Rita) Buttons: (Sighs) "I hope Mindy's okay." Runt: "Who's Mindy?" Buttons: "My owner! She's just a three-year old girl who would always escape, and I have to rescue her, but ending getting hurt and blamed by her parents." Runt: "I miss Rita!" Buttons: "Who's Rita?" Runt: "My best friend, she always sings me songs, play with me and all that stuff." Buttons: (Apparently thinking Rita's a dog) "Well, love knows no boundaries." (Runt just sits there, staring at them, not knowing what the heck he's talking about, then changes the subject) Runt: "Anyway, we always try to find a home and---" (Buttons interrupts his talking) Buttons: "Wait, you're homeless?" Runt: "Yep, me and Rita try to find a home, and we never find a home, we definitely never find a home." Buttons: "Oh, well that's just sad." (Buttons and Runt sit there, and they both sigh as CatDog come out the bathroom) Cat: "Hey, there! What did we miss?" Buttons: "Oh, nothing!" Cat: (Yawning) "Well, I think we should be going to bed." Buttons: (Also yawning) "I think so, too!" (Buttons, Runt and CatDog get in their beds. Buttons and Runt are on the left, and CatDog are on the right) Dog: "Good night!" Runt: "Good night!" Cat: "Yes, good night!" (Cat turns the light off the lamp, as they all go to sleep) Part Three: Time Machine (In the Stone Age at the Flintstones' House, Dino is sleeping until the phone rings, as Dino wakes up and answer it) Voice: "Are you Dino from the Stone Age?" (Dino barks in respond) Voice: "Good, 'cause I need you to come to the 20th century, to save the cartoon dogs, will you save them?" Dino: "Heh?" Voice: "Oh, you don't know how to get to the 20th century?" (Dino shakes his head, meaning a no in respond) Voice: "Well, how about going to the fair to use that time machine?" (Dino barks in respond) Voice: "Good! Come, and the bus will pick you up!" (Dino hangs up, and run out the window and to the fair from the episode "Time Machine", and goes inside the time machine, sending him to the 20th century) (Then we go to, the Space Age, at the Jetsons' House, were Astto is sleeping, and wakes up as the phone rings, he woke up and answered the phone) Astro: "Rello?" Voice: "Hey, are you Astro from the future?" Astro: "Res!" Voice: "Good, now listen! Cartoon dogs have been kidnapped, I need you to save them! Can you?" Astro: "It rould be a ronor! Voice: "Good, do you have a time machine?" Astro: "Yes! Relroy made it!" (Astro told him that Elroy made the time machine from "The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones") Voice: "Okay! I want you to go to the 20th century to rescue the dogs, and the bus will pick you up soon." Astro: "Roh-kay!" (Astro hangs up, and goes to the basement to go to the time machine, to get send to the 20th century. Astro gets sent to the 20th century, as Astro looks around, amazed) Astro: "Roah! Row I need to rave the dogs!" (Astro runs, until he bump into Dino, as they fall to the ground) Astro: (Getting up) "Hey, I'm rorry, are you roh-kay?" (Dino gets up, shaking his head, meaning a yes in respond) (Astro and Dino then find each one of them familiar) Astro: "Is rhat rou, Rino?" (Dino snakes his head, meaning a yes) Astro: "It's rood to reet rou again!" Dino: (Shaking his head, meaning yes) "Eh-heh!" (Astro and Dino come to the bus stop, until Scooby-Doo appears) Scooby: "Rey, there!" Astro: "Rey! Rook, Rino! It's Rooby-Roo!" Scooby: "Rey, Rastro! Rho's the purple rinosaur?" Astro: "Rhat's Rino!" (Dino waves at Scooby) Scooby: "It's a ronor to meet you, Rino!" Dino: (Shaking his head, meaning yes) "Eh-heh!" (The bus comes, as Scooby, Astro and Dino come up the steps, and sit at the back of the bus, as they start to have conversations about who they are and where they are, as the bus take off) Part Four: Breakfast (It's morning at the Dog Hotel, as Buttons, Runt and CatDog wake up) Dog: "Good morning, Cat!" Cat: (Yawning) "Good morning, Dog!" (Buttons and Runt yawn as they wake up) Buttons: "Good morning, CatDog! Good morning, Runt!" Runt: "Good morning, Buttons! Good morning, CatDog!" (A growling sound is new heard. Buttons and Cat are frightened) Buttons: (Frightened) "W-W-W-What was that?" Runt: "That was my stomach." (It turned out to Runt's stomach, and also Dog's stomach) Dog: "That's my stomach, too. I'm hungry!" Runt: "Me, too!" Dog: "Let's go to the cafeteria, Cat!" Cat: "Hold on, let me just get my disguise." (Cat gets disguise) Cat: "Okay, now let's go!" Dog: "Hi ho diggety! Let's go!" (Buttons, Runt and CatDog go to the cafeteria. They stop at a very, very long line) Cat: (Mad) "Terrific! We're gonna be here all day!" (A "psst" sound is heard. It's Scooby-Doo's hand, doing a "follow me" expression. Buttons, Runt and CatDog sneak inside the cafeteria. Scooby, Astro and Dino are holding a bunch of food) Dog: "Hey, look Cat! It's Scooby-Doo!" Scooby: "Rey!" Dog: "And Astro!" Astro: "Rello!" Dog: "Who's that purple dinosaur with you?" Astro: "Rhat's Rino!" Runt: "It's nice to meet you Rino!" (Dino shakes his head, meaning no, then holds up his hand making an "r", shaking his head, meaning no again, showing Runt and Dog that his name's not Rink. He pulls up his hand again, making a "d", and shake his head, meaning yes, since he can't talk) Runt and Dog: "Oh!" Runt: "You definitely got lots of food!" Dog: "Yeah, how did you pay for all that food?" Scooby: "Re didn't rave any roney, so we role them." Runt: "You roll food?" Dog: "Yeah, how do you even roll food?" Astro: "No, he raid role!" (Runt and Dog are confused, until Cat pokes on their backs) Cat: "I think he meant "stole"." Dog: "Oh, that explains everything!" (Scooby, Astro and Dino set food on the table, as Buttons, Runt and CatDog sit with them. Buttons and Cat were about to eat, but Runt and Dog ate the food so quickly, even Scooby, Astro and Dino ate food like crazy with them, as if they were in an All You Can Eat Buffet) Buttons: "They sure do have a big appetite." Cat: "Indeed!" (Runt, Dog, Scooby, Astro and Dino are full, as they burp real loudly, sending Buttons and Cat to the back of the cafeteria by the force of the burp) Dog: "I'm stuffed!" Cat: "I bet you are!" (Then, a security guard came in) Security Guard: "There they are, those three dogs who stole food!" Scooby and Astro: "Ruh-roh!" Buttons: "Ruh-roh is right!" Security Guard: "I got ya!" (The security guard tries to catch them, but Buttons, Runt, CatDog, Scooby, Astro and Dino jumped out the way, as the security guard landed on the table) Dog: "Ooooh, that's gotta hurt!" Security Guard: "I'm gonna get ya!" Cat: (Screaming) "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!! (Buttons, Runt, CatDog, Scooby, Astro and Dino all run for their lives from the security guard. When CatDog ran, Cat's dog disguise fell off, as lots of dogs realize he is a cat) Dogs: (Growling) "CAT!" (The dogs run over the security guard and chase after Cat. The security guard ran after them, too. Buttons, Runt, CatDog, Scooby, Astro and Dino all run from the security, as Cat looks back and notices a bunch of dogs, he scream) Cat: "Dog, get the lead out!" Dog: "You got it, Cat!" (Dog revs his feet and goes fast as he can go, leaving the other dogs behind) Buttons: "I think we should all get the lead out!" (Buttons, Runt, Scooby, Astro and Dino rev their feet and go fast as they can to catch up with CatDog. They run out to the reservation, and see the bus) Dog: "Look, Cat! There's the bus!" Cat: "Right on time!" (The dogs all get in the bus quickly, leaving the security guards and dogs inside. The bus take off) Dog: "Phew! That was close!" Cat: "You can say that again!" Dog: "Phew! That was---!” Cat: (Clamping Dog's mouth) "Figure of speech!" Runt: "Where are we heading now?" Bus Driver: "Don't worry! We've got lots and lots'o miles, but first we make brief stops!" (The bus driver holds up a phone) Dog: "Hey, what you're doing with that phone?" Bus Driver: (Nervously) "Oops, uh, what are you talking about? I don't have a phone! You see a phone, I don't see a phone!" Cat: "Wait a minute! You're the voice from the phone, weren't ya?" Bus Driver: (Sighs after being revealed) "Alright, you caught me! I had to call you, you were the only ones I can depend on." Runt: "That definitely explains everything!" (The bus continues driving off) Part Five: A Brief Stop at Nowhere (The bus stops in the Middle of Nowhere, where Courage lives) Bus Driver: "Here we are, in the Middle of Nowhere, where Courage the Cowardly Dog lives!" Scooby: "Rourage the Rowardry Rog?" Bus Driver: "Yes, Scooby! But first, let me call him." (Inside the house, Courage is resting on Muriel's lap, until the phone rings. Courage wakes up, screaming. Eustache answers the phone) Eustache: "Hello?" Bus Driver: "Hello, I need to talk to your dog, can you put him up?" Eustache: "Hey, stupid dog! Someone wants to speak to you." (Courage points to himself) Eustache: "Yes, you! Are you gonna answer it or not?" (Courage gets the phone and go outside, but unaware about the bus being out their) Courage: "Hello?" Bus Driver: "Hey, listen Courage! Cartoon dogs have been kidnapped!" Courage: "Again?" Bus Driver: "Yes, we need you to tag along with the other dogs to save them, will you do it?" Courage: "I will!" Bus Driver: "Okay, just get in the bus." Courage: "Where's the bus?" Bus Driver: "Well, duh! In front of you!" (Courage looks and see the bus in front of him) Courage: "Oh!" (Courage was about to go in, but realized he had to do something first) Courage: "Wait!" (Courage writes a note for Muriel and Eustache to read. After getting done, he gets inside the bus, everyone, except Cat and Dino, greets him. Since Dino can't talk, he waves at him) Buttons, Runt, Dog, Scooby and Astro: "Hello, Courage!" Courage: "Uh, hey guys!" (Courage tries to find a seat, until he sits at the back of the bus were Scooby, Astro and Dino are sitting) Scooby: "Rey, Rourage!" Courage: "Uh, hey Scooby!" Astro: "Rello, Rourage!" Courage: "Hey, Astro!" (Dino waves at Courage) Courage: "Uh, hey! Who's the dinosaur?" Astro: "Rhat's Rino!" Courage: "Rino?" (Dino did the same thing that he did to Runt and Dog) Courage: "Oh, your name's Dino?" Dino: (Shaking his head, meaning yes) "Eh-heh!" Dog: "Hi ho diggety! Next stop, save the dogs!" (The bus drives off) Part Six: The Desert (The bus stops at a desert) Bus Driver: "We're here at the desert, where Wile E. Coyote lives." Astro: "Rile E. Royote?" Bus Driver: "Yes, Astro! Let me just call him." (Wile E. is laying on a rock, doing nothing, until the phone rings, and get up and answer the phone) Wile E.: "Hello?" Bus Driver: "Are you Wile E. Coyote?" Wile E.: "Yes, the one and only! Who wants to know?" Bus Driver: "Listen up, Wile E.! Cartoon dogs have been kidnapped and we need you to tag along with the other dogs to save them, will you do it?" Wile E.: "Well, since I don't have anything planned to do, I guess I'll come." Bus Driver: "Okay! Just go to the bus stand, and the bus will pick you up." (Wile E. stands at the bus stop, waiting. The bus stops, as Wile E. comes in. He sits on fours, like a regular dog, on the right side of the seat, where CatDog are sitting on the front) Wile E.: "Ah!" (The bus drives off) Part Eight: A Brief Stop at Dimmsdale (The bus stops at Dimmsdale) Bus Driver: "Dimmsdale!" Cat: "This place seems nice." Wile E.: "Indeed!" Runt: "Definitely!" Dog: "Wowie kaboodles!" Bus Driver: "Timmy Turner's dog, Sparky lives here." Dog: "Sparky?" Bus Driver: "Yep, let me just make a phone call." (At Timmy Turner's House, Timmy reads a comic book, while Sparky rests. The phone rings, as Timmy answers it) Timmy: "Hello?" Bus Driver: "Hey, can I speak to your dog?" Timmy: "Sure! Hey, Sparky! Someone wants to talk to you!" (Sparky wakes up and stretches to the living room to answer the phone) Sparky: "Hello?" Bus Driver: "Hey, listen! Cartoon dogs have been kidnapped, so we need you to tag along with the other dogs to save them! Can you do it?" Sparky: "Sure!" Bus Driver: "Okay, good! The bus will come and pick you up any minute." (Sparky hangs up) Timmy: "What do they want, Sparky?" Sparky: "They want me to save cartoon dogs who have been kidnapped! I need to go outside!" (Sparky poofs himself outside. Then, Timmy's fairies appear) Wanda: "Where's Sparky going, sport?" Timmy: "He said he had to go save some dogs." (Sparky waits outside, as Timmy and his fairies come outside) Timmy: "Wow, Sparky! I can't believe you would risk your life to save some dogs!" Cosmo: "Sounds very heroic!" Wanda: "And dangerous!" Poof: "Poof poof!" Cosmo: "Yeah, but mostly heroic!" (The bus stops) Sparky: "The bus is here!" (The door opens) Timmy: "Well, we'll be seeing you, Sparky." Sparky: "Goodbye, Timmy!" Cosmo: "So long, Sparky! Make sure you send us postcards!" Wanda: "I don't think that's necessary." Poof: "Poof, poof!" (The door closes, as Sparky waves goodbye to his friends. His friends wave goodbye to him too. He sit on the left side of the seat, where Buttons and Runt are sitting on front and next to Wile E.'s seat) Dog: "Hey, there!" Sparky: "Hey!" Dog: "Say, what's it like being a fairy dog?" Sparky: "Great! The best pet owner in the world is Timmy Turner! I grant him his everyday wishes!" Dog: "That's cool!" Runt: "YeH, that's definitely, definitely cool!" Scooby and Astro: "Reato!" Dino: (Shaking his head, meaning yes) "Eh-heh!" (The bus take off) TBA